


I Forgot to Love You

by novelsofthenight



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Centurion Anush, Centurion Kit, Centurion Ty, Flashbacks, Jealous Kit, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Time Skips, Weddings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelsofthenight/pseuds/novelsofthenight
Summary: Kit and Ty One-ShotKit and Ty were inseparable at the Scholomance before one conversation blew them apart. Then on a vacation back to LA, Kit recalls some memories.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Anush Joshi, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Anush Joshi, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kit and Ty!





	I Forgot to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly messy and has no plot but :)
> 
>  _past_  
>  present
> 
> Enjoy, I guess??

_"What do you see when you close your eyes, Kit?"_

_Ty and Kit were laying on the grass outside the Scholomance. It was dark, and Kit loved how he could pinpoint each constellation. Well, with Ty's help. Kit tilted his head to look at Ty. The boy was still looking at the sky. He was beautiful._

_"I see home." Kit whispered. Ty's lips parted in a smile, a smile that blew Kit away every time. Even when he closed his eyes._

_"I do too. I see Mark, I see Jules," His throat bobbled, "I see Dru, Helen, Emma, Tavvy. And even Livvy."_

_Kit had the intense urge to take Ty in his arms and stroke his hair, his fights curled into fists with restraint. His black hair fell over his eyes when he looked over at Kit._

_"Come home with me." Kit's heart stopped in his chest, "Everyone loves you there, Kit."_

_"I promise Jem and Tessa-"_

_"Just say no." Ty sat up and stared at Kit pleadingly. Eye contact was one of the things Kit was teaching Ty to get more comfortable with. Now, Ty always looked Kit in the eyes. It was unnerving._

_"Ty..." Kit licked his lips. "I'll think on it."_

_Ty huffed and pushed himself to his feet, "That means no."_

_Kit rose up next to Ty, "No it doesn't!"_

_"It does. I'm dumb, Kit." Ty shook his head and trudged off._

_"Ty!" He kept walking. "Damnit, Ty!"_

Kit placed his headphones over his head. With his traveling playlist on, he leaned his head back against the seat. The plane ride from London to LA was a long one, approximately eleven hours. As much as Kit begged to take a portal, Jem and Tessa insisted on learning about these infernal devices called 'airplanes'. Jem was sitting next to Kit in the middle seat whereas Tessa and Mina were across the aisle. 

"So little legroom." Jem tsked, "Inconvenient." 

Kit chuckled, "I told you so." 

To that, Jem simply ruffled his hair.

_"Christopher Herondale!"_

_Kit shook his head, averting his gaze from Ty and Anush across the room. He walked across the podium and shook hands with Ragnor Fell. As he walked off, he didn't feel accomplished. He'd graduated of course but looking over at Ty laughing with Anush... He feared he had lost more than he gained._

The institute looked the same as it had when Kit left five years ago. 

"KIT!" His heart almost burst at that voice and when he saw her running down the steps. 

"Drusilla Blackthorn. Oh, how you've grown." Kit said while pulling her into a hug. She reached his shoulder now, but other than a growth spurt, she was still the same Dru. 

Jem squeezed Kit's shoulder, "We're going to talk with Emma and Julian. Go say to him."

Kit flushed and Dru raised her eyebrows, "You've got a lot to tell me, Herondale."

"Ok, gossip girl."

_"Remember, you don't have to do this."_

_"I need to. People will like me more and won't be afraid."_

_Kit held his palms out to Ty and the boy slid his hands onto Kits. If Ty got overwhelmed, he would squeeze. Ty took a deep breath and looked Kit in the eyes. Kit looked back._

_The two of them said there for an hour, just gazing and holding hands._

_That was the moment Kit knew he had fallen for Ty Blackthorn._

_Later that day, Ty realized that he couldn't look anyone else in the eyes but Kit. He didn't know what that meant. He didn't know why his heart pumped faster when Kit was near. He made a vow to ask Julian about it._

Dru and Kit froze when they walked into the living room and Kit's world tumbled. There was Ty, with his head in Anush's lap watching Sherlock Holmes. Dru cleared her throat and the boys sprung apart. They both jumped up onto their feet, practically in sync. 

Grey eyes meet his for the first time in three years. This, this beautiful boy that he let go of. The love of his life, for this he was sure. 

And he was in the arms of another.

"You uh," Kit cleared his throat. "You two?"

Anush chuckled, "Yes."

Kit watched as Ty wrapped his arm around Anush's waist and smiled at Kit, "We've actually been together for a while now. Since graduation."

Kit choked, "Graduation?" _Three years?_

Dru rubbed her neck, "Yeah, I might have forgotten to mention..." 

"Mention what?" Kit asked. What could be any worse than this?

He nearly fainted when he saw the band on Anush's ring finger on his right hand.

_Kit thought Ty was slowly got more comfortable with touch._

_Ty wasn't. It was just with Kit. Ty liked the way Kit's fingertips would glide up his forearms. He liked it when Kit ruffled his hair._

_He wondered what it would be to kiss him._

Ty had never once doubted his relationship with Anush. But the moment he saw Kit... Doubt trickled throw his brain.

But the wedding was next week.

It didn't matter.

Kit was in the past. Anush was his future.

_"Jules." Ty was breathless._

_"Ty? What's wrong?" Julian's voice soothed Ty like no other. Well, besides Kit._

_"It's Kit."_

_"What about him? What did he do?" Ty thought he detected worry in Julian's voice._

_"No. It's just..." Ty searched his head, trying to find the right words. "I think... I love Kit. But not in the way I love you. Does that make sense?"_

_The line was silent for a minute, "Tiberius. I love you so much."_

_"Jules?"_

_"Have you told him this?"_

_"What? No. I'm asking you!" His voice broke, "Am I normal?"_

_"Ty, my beautiful Ty. You aren't normal but _that's ok_. Did you hear me? That. Is. Ok."_

_Ty swallowed, "I'm not... Jules, I'm almost eighteen and I've never... I'm not..."_

_"Into girls?" Julian prompted._

_"Yes." Ty's voice wobbled._

_"I wish I was there to hug you. Ty, I love you."_

_"I love you too." The doorknob rattled, "Kit's back."_

_"Yoooooooo, Julian!!!!" Kit shouted, nearly dropping the grocery bags on the way in._

_Ty's brother chuckled, "Hello Kit. Well, Ty, I have to go help Tavvy right now but call me if you need me okay?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Love you."_

_"Love you too, Jules."_

It turns out, this 'vacation' that Jem and Tessa wanted to go to was really Ty's wedding. Age twenty and already getting married. 

Dru gave him a small smile from where she stood next to the altar where Ty will soon be. The bells chimed and the guests stood. 

And there they were. The lovely couple walking arm in arm. 

Kit was sure he was going to be sick.

Jem slipped his hand into his and squeezed three times. _I love you_. Kit squeezed back.

When Ty and Anush reached the altar, Ty's gaze met Kit's.

Don't say yes, he wanted to shout. Kit wanted to run, grab Ty's hand, and whisk him away. 

But Jem's hand grounded him.

Kit looked away.

He kept his gaze on the floor the entire ceremony. That was until the steles were brought. 

Kit could see Ty shaking.

Kit stopped breathing.

Ty's hand gripped the stele and he brought it to Anush's hand. 

And he dropped it.

"I can't" Ty gasped, "I can't, this is too much, Anush." 

Anush cupped Ty's face and brought their foreheads together. Anush kissed Ty's forehead. 

And walked away.


End file.
